Spying
by flower213
Summary: Zuko is bound to Mai by honor but Katara holds his respect and admiration. When they are living in the air temple they spy on each other. They each thirst to know more about the other. Spying can lead to what the heart wants.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys,

I finally got back into the spirit of writing. This is something I really wanted to write. It'll be a few chapters nothing to long.

Review please!

The air temple was huge. There was always somewhere new to discover and explore. Katara liked to go up to the higher levels that had large open rooms and practice her form. She did this when not practicing with the others or taking care of them, which was not all that often maybe two or three times a week. She relished in the moments. She was free to work on the traditional movements but she could also create new ones. She was experimenting with adding fire bending forms as well as earth and air bending ones. Sometimes the power that she got from the movement scared her, other times it ended with her very wet and grumbling.

One day Katara took some old air bending scrolls up with her to see if they could lend anything to her water bending. "I can do this. I can make these moves into something useful. I must make them into something useful." She grumbled after soaking herself for the 7th time that day. She was so busy being mad that she didn't hear Zuko come up the steps outside of her room. He just stood in the shadows outside the room silently watching her. She didn't know but this is something he often did. He saw her real self. She was relentless, caring, passionate, and beautiful. The first thing Zuko ever knew about Katara was that she was the most beautiful bending creature. That thought still held true. Zuko always felt pulled between Katara and Mai. He found both of them attractive, honor bound him to Mai but Katara held his admiration and respect.

Zuko stood there a while longer watching her and learning from her. If she could convert other bending moves into water bending then he could do the same to fire bending. Katara really was a master of the water. When Zuko had wanted to capture the avatar to restore his honor he had decided the first thing he would do would be to end this war so people like Katara could bend freely. This war was less than appealing to him, though Katara was very appealing…

She was strong and beautiful. He wanted someone like her to be his queen.

After he was done watching her, he went upstairs to his favorite courtyard. It was wide open. There were large water containers that he could arrange to train with. This is where he not only trained but let out his frustrations. Little did he know that he wasn't the only one who could spy.

Katara knew Zuko trained up above her. She discovered him up there one day when she was looking for a room herself. Katara had heard him and decided to watch. She wanted to gain an advantage when they dueled. If she knew his moves ahead she could plan counter attacks.

There was also something about how he always practiced with his shirt off. How his pale skin reflected the colors of the fire. The gracefulness of fire bending in his muscles and stance, yes he was attractive. He was very attractive. Katara would not deny that. She wanted to know what made him tick. Why he was so sad all the time. When he had joined the group Katara had gained a new respect for him and a sense of veneration. Before Katara could drool anymore Zuko put back on his shirt. She ran down the steps quickly and quietly. He could never know about her spying. She could never know about his spying.

That's what they wanted to think, neither knowing about the others spying. But fate works in funny ways as they already knew.


	2. Experimenting

After running down the steps Katara went straight to the kitchens to gather dinner items. Zuko's body kept running threw her mind. Every time she thought about him she got a knot in her lower stomach. She wanted to have his arms around her like Sokka put his around Suki. Katara could only imagine what it would feel like to have those muscled arms around her hips. They were so strong and cut; they could keep her upright if she fainted from his kisses. She then dropped the bowl she was carrying she was so immersed in her day dream. She woke up real fast from that dream.

Toph heard and felt the bowl crash and break and came into see what had happened. "Sugar queen did your hands stop working?"

Katara responded by laughing. She didn't know what else to do. "Sorry Toph I was just thinking. I guess I got distracted. I'll throw them out." She started to grab the pieces, "Will you grab another one and take it towards the fire?"

"Yep hopefully the blind girl won't trip over anything and break one too." She replied smartly.

A little while later dinner was ready and everyone gathered around the fire.

"Yes food! I'm starving!" Sokka yelled happily as he grabbed a bowl right out of Katara's serving hands. The others patiently waited to have their bowls filled. Zuko was last to arrive at dinner, Katara looked up at him as he entered. He was playing with little bits of fire in his hand. Damn he looked good. It looked like he had just bathed, Katara was thankful she was not holding anything at the moment.

If a man could look any better than Zuko did she would just die. Zuko came and got inline for his bowl. Katara filled everyone else's bowls quickly but took extra time with Zuko's. She made sure not too spill any of his food and even gave him extra. He definitely needed the extra food to keep his strength up.

"Thank you Katara." He said in his low tone of a voice. Oh how that made her knee's go weak. Every day she fell a little bit more for him.

Later that night Katara decided to go back upstairs and read over the scrolls again. She was making progress on combining several of the moves that would ultimately make one that would flip the opponent upside down and freeze them with their hands behind them. She had tested it on some old robes just to get a feel for the motions. Now she needed to test it one someone real…

The next day Zuko was in his usual room training. He didn't hear Katara walk up the steps and place her two large buckets on the ground by the door. Katara's plan was to catch Zuko by surprise and use her new move on him. Zuko was standing in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips, presumably thinking. Now was the time for her to attack. She readied the attack and executed it perfectly. Zuko was caught completely unaware.

"That went better than I expected." Katara walked in still holding the position. Zuko looked very confused and pissed as he melted the ice. A moment later he fell to the ground.

"I guess that won't do much good on fire benders." Katara wrinkled her nose. Zuko fell with a small thud.

"I would rather you not do things like that to me." Zuko stormed toward her, he stood only a hair away from her. It felt amazing to have him so close, she felt dizzy like she was about to faint.

She looked up at his lips. How good they looked, just the perfect shade of pink for his pale skin.

"Can you not stand there?" She managed to get out.

Zuko stepped a little closer, "Why? Does it bother you?"

"N-" She didn't get to respond his lips game down on hers with a sense of authority. She was his now.

Now is when you can tell me if you like it. Lemon in the next chapter. ;)


	3. Rough and Gentle

She closed her eyes. He pulled her close deepening the kiss; his hands went to her hips. Katara didn't realize that she wrapped her arms around his neck. She just knew he needed to be closer to her. She had never been kissed like this; Aang was always quick and hard. Zuko was powerful but caring. She loved it.

Zuko had kissed a few girls in his time. It was expected of the prince to kiss the maids and even fool around with them but Katara was different. She was someone he actually cared about and wanted to kiss.

"Come with me." It wasn't exactly a demand Zuko made but more of a request. Katara willingly followed him to the sleeping quarters. He entered his room first and she followed. He kissed her then shut the door.

"Zuko what are we doing?" Katara asked him softly. She knew perfectly well what was going to happen but she needed to hear it. Only by hearing it would it be real.

He came over to her and again pulled her close, "I'm going to show you how much I love you." He kissed her down the neck, "I realized a long time ago that you were the strongest waterbender alive and that I wanted you for it. More recently have I realized that I'm in love with you Katara."

She was dumbstruck. Zuko, the fire nation prince, was in love with her. She was a waterbending peasant, she wasn't arguing. She knew that she was in love with him for the same reasons. There was more to him than that harsh exterior.

"If you love me show me." She said seductively and smiled when she kissed him.

"Yes ma'am" and he picked her up and carried her to the wall and pushed her against it. Zuko knew better than to treat her as if she was breakable. She was anything but breakable. At this they started to make out with a passion that neither of them could understand.

Zuko pushed up her tunic revealing her thighs. It was hot out so not much was under the tunic, just her breast bindings and a thin layer of underwear. He put her down long enough to slide his pants off.

He picked her up and kissed from her jaw to her breast bone. "Oh Zuko! That's soooo wonderful feeling!" He grinned.

"I can make you feel a lot of things it seems." He carried her over to his bed. It wasn't much but they didn't need much either.

She kissed him the whole time she took off the rest of her clothes. She was on fire and she was pretty sure Zuko was too. He was sturdy yet gentle and she was soft and accepting.

"I never actually imagined you being my first." She said as he pulled her legs a little further apart.

"I plan on being your only." With that he made them one. Katara kissed him with pain and love. Zuko had not ever put so much passion and love into anything he had ever done. He had chased the Avatar with passion but he had not really loved. There had been Mai and his mother but they were different and not as burning as Katara.

They made love for several hours. They gave and they received, the perfect love.

Thanks for reading my short fic! I'm thinking of writing a few more like this. If you agree just review and say so!

~Flower213


End file.
